gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Premier
Generic (GTA San Andreas) Premier (GTA IV) Police Taxi (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 COLOR SET 19 COLOR SET 20 COLOR SET 21 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = premier (All games) |handlingname = PREMIER (All games) |textlabelname = PREMIER (All games) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Premier is a compact four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is the civilian version of the Taxi and the Police Car, it also appears to be a "cousin" of the bulkier Elegant but the older brother of the Asea. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Premier strongly resembles a 1993-1994 Chevrolet Caprice, meaning it was likely a brand new model (the game is set in 1992, model years are generally one year ahead). the taillights, which are rectangular in shape as opposed to the Caprice's rounder taillights, might have some influence from 1992-1994 Ford Crown Victoria's. Its very boxy greenhouse looks closer to the Australian Holden VK Commodore but this may be to conserve graphics, this may in fact be the likely cause since a beta Police Car had a more detailed resemblance to a Caprice.Image:Police-GTASA-SFPD-beta-front.png The Premier is the base car for San Andreas' Taxi and the San Fierro Police Department and Los Santos Police Department's Police Cars. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, the Declasse-manufactured Premier is redesigned as a more modernized compact design, which is more suited for urban city streets. It is resembling a cross between Chevrolet Cobalt and Daewoo Lacetti with some details that resembles a 2005-2011 T250 Chevrolet Aveo sedan (obviously for its four-door design but also for its tail light design). The front of the car appears similar to Chevrolet Cobalt sedan and the 2001-2006 Toyota Corolla E120. With its enlarged grille located in the bumper region, the car bears an eerie resemblance to the 9th generation Chevrolet Impala. The tail lights appear similar to the 2005-2011 Chevrolet Aveo taillights, and are reminiscent of the tail lights of the 2006-2009 Ford Fusion. Its front and rear are also similar to the 2001-2007 Citroen C5, As well as having some resemblance of the third generation Nissan Altima, mainly with the chrome tail lights and muffled V6 sound, as was the case with the 2002-2006 Altima 3.5 SE. The description on Southern San Andreas Super Autos mentions that it was popular in Canada but not in the United States, likely as the compact car category makes up a bigger proportion of Canadian auto sales, and also as the Daewoo Lacetti was sold under a mainstream brand in Canada (as the Chevrolet Optra) as opposed to an obscure brand in the US (as the Suzuki Reno/Forenza).http://www.autos.ca/used-car-reviews/used-vehicle-review-chevrolet-optra-2004-2007-2/. It is also mentioned that the Premier stopped production in 2010, after six years on the market. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Its acceleration, speed, and handling are all quite impressive, while the sturdiness and bulk of the chassis render the Premier capable of withstanding heavy damage, making this front-engine, rear-drive beast simply one of the best passenger vehicles in the game. The strong engine, responsive handling, and sturdy frame also make the Premier an ideal car for performing the PIT maneuver and for ramming other vehicles, hence its use as a police car. You also use the Police Car version, to learn how to do the PIT maneuver in Driving School. The only downside is its below average grip on road. The Premier is likely to be powered by a large V6. Premier's Drag Multiplier is 1.8, which is more aerodynamic than any other top end supercar, except for the Infernus where the Drag Multiplier is 1. It is officially the third most aerodynamic car in the game. Other variations include the fact that the Taxi is the only front-wheel drive version of the Premier, partly explaining its comparatively poor performance. Furthermore, the San Fierro police car enjoys improved suspension over that of the police car in Los Santos (most likely due to San Fierro's hilly streets). GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Premier in GTA IV has a 4.0L V8 engine according to the badges, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a rear-wheel drive layout. The engine itself is responsive, propelling the vehicle off the line quickly, and giving it an outstanding top speed for an everyday sedan, but its gear ratio kills acceleration, since the gears are apparently very far apart, accurately representing the stereotypical of an automatic transmission in most compact cars. Handling is rather good for a car in the compact 4 door class, keeping the Premier stable in most turns, though some oversteer can be felt. The suspension is rather soft however, giving way to body roll. Braking is adequate, though not as good as other, larger sedans. Crash deformation is below average, with the Premier stalling after only a few collisions. Overall, the Premier's performance traits are similar to that of its mid-sized counterpart, the Merit. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Premier seems to have had a power upgrade as the car has a lot more get up and go than the previous rendition. Handling has also been improved thanks to the more realistic FWD like its real-life counterpart. It is responsive and quick, and handles very well on tight corners, making the Premier a rather fun and exciting car to drive while being in par with more expensive, larger sedans in the game. Braking is good, and ABS is standard on all models. The Premier's engine sounds to be a mid to high revving V6, and the beefy engine and 5-speed transmission work together in propelling the vehicle off the line quickly, resulting in a long burnout from the front wheels and yielding an impressive 0-60 time as well as a fantastic top speed for its class. For being a smaller compact sedan, the engine can be overpowering at some times, considering the Premier's lighter total weight and economy themed instead of performance themed drive train layout, but nevertheless the Premier is a good getaway vehicle in terms of performance. Damage deformation, however, is quite poor, as crashing headlong in the front even at moderate speeds can significantly degrade its overall performance, resulting it in becoming sluggish. Further collisions mean lower speeds which can make evading the police a challenge. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Premier can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Notable Owners *T-Bone Mendez is seen driving a Premier in the mission Mike Toreno. *After his son takes his original car, Michael De Santa temporarily drives a red Premier (registration no. 88OHS955) as his new primary vehicle. The vehicle (possibly a rental vehicle) can be customized and will retain these modifications while Michael owns it. Following Monkey Business, Michael regains his Tailgater and will lose this car permanently. Furthermore, this vehicle cannot be stored without exchanging the car with Franklin or Trevor. **In Something Sensible, Michael steals and commandeers a blue Premier to to ram into Trevor's truck. *Nigel owns a light blue Premier (registration no. 28BNT310), as seen in Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli and (possibly destroyed in) Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act. After this mission (provided the player let Al Di Napoli leave), the player can keep and store it. *During the opening cutscene of Complications, a man named Kenneth is seen test-driving a Premier at Premium Deluxe Motorsport, though it is unknown if he purchases it. * Tao Cheng and his translator are seen driving off in a Premier during the mission Trevor Philips Industries. Image Gallery DeclassePremier-GTAV-frontview.jpg|A Premier in GTA V. Premier-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Premier on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Mike Toreno - A Premier is given after the cutscene, although the player can use any vehicle to reach the airport. Grand Theft Auto V * The Multi Target Assassination - A grey Premier spawns at the gas station. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Spawns commonly at Market and Commerce. * Spawns commonly at the southern and western areas of San Fierro. * Rarely seen at Jefferson. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Premier is rather a very rare vehicle through all the state. * Whilst driving a Banshee around Alderney, it may be spawned. * Most common around Dukes and areas all over Alderney. * Sometimes appears as a target vehicle in the Vigilante missions. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Very common in Los Santos and can be found in parking garages around the city. * Spawns at Michael's house after Did Somebody Say Yoga? until Caida Libre, then at Trevor's trailer between Minor Turbulence and Monkey Business. Trivia General *The Premier plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9. **GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. **GTA V'': Rebel Radio *Coincidentally, the car shares its name with the Premier, which was a full-size four-door sedan produced in Australia by General Motors subsidiary Holden from the 1960s to 1980. It was the slightly higher spec version of the Holden Kingswood. However, due to the in-game Premier being based on the Chevrolet Cobalt (HD Universe) and its late-model appearance, it has no connection to the real world vehicle at all. *Premier is a title for the head of government in some countries, states and sub-national governments. (e.g. Premier of the State Council of the People's Republic of China, Premier of the Soviet Union). HD Universe *One of the badges, labeled "PRM", resembles the Pontiac GTO's side badges. *The Premier features the door-ajar chime, which can be heard with the driver's door open in quiet areas. *The Premier in GTA IV features dual exhaust tips, however, there is a glitch, that the left pipe spews out fumes, while the right one does not. *Its HD Universe iteration is stated to have been produced from 2004 to 2010, referring to the real life Chevrolet Cobalt. *Despite different design and class, the Premier is comparable to the Dinka Blista in GTA V in terms of performance and handling characteristics. *According to the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website, the Premier was popular in Canada. *Michael's red Premier will often be dirty, unlike his Tailgater. References Navigation }} de:Premier es:Premier fr:Premier nl:Premier pl:Premier pt:Premier ru:Premier Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class